the_arcadan_beltfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Continuance
Terra Continuance The primary governing force of The Solar System Arcadia. Founded in 2835 the Terra Continuance (also known as the Continuance), first convened on the IGS Dawn in order to establish a new constitution, centered around the settling of Arcadia Prime. With prominent members of the ship taking up roles in the central council, a new President was elected, Devon Janus. The Continuance maintained peace after a series of riots over disrepair of the Chicago Sector. Chicago Sector Riots In the year 2834, a series of riots were started in the Chicago Sector of the IGS Dawn. Engineers say the damage to the nearby Webb engines delayed the arrival to Arcadia by 5 years. They were caused by a lack of repair to the sector's sun lights. The group in charge, Hurst Repairs, claimed that the sector was refusing to give them a portion of their rations for the repairs as payment. The ringleader of the movement Don Halden claimed that the sector didn't have enough rations to feed the sick, nor any members to repair the lights. When the plants began to wilt, community members began destroying nearby dispensaries to take extra rations to pay for repairs. When no rations could be retrieved, the rioters invaded the nearby Detroit sector. The ensuing conflict claimed 43 lives, and damaged the disengagement mechanism for one of the Webb Engines, causing to not disengage, slowing the progress of the ship. After the leading members of the rioters, including Don Halden were found. They were then tried, found guilty, and recycled. Arrival At Arcadia When IGS Dawn finally arrived at Arcadia, the then over 100 year old government put in place a set of programs to disassemble the IGS Dawn, and construct a new city. New Washington was established, a relatively small city compared to those on earth. However the city sprawled out into open country side where intensive agricultural growth began. Land was lent out to agricultural workers, and stored heavy machines began terraforming the soil so that various foods such as cornwheat, rice, and various beans could be planted. Immediately groups formed to companies, and with materials lent from the government, began mining the planet for metals, and minerals. The 4 remaining Webb engines from the IGS Dawn were used to create the Janus building, the combination of government offices, courthouses, and the home of the then President Marcos Tolk. Current Year (3212) With rising tensions between Arcadia Prime and Avalon, many officials have permanently moved to the Ring City on Avalon. The Janus building has since been automated. With judges appearing in court as holograms, after a defendant ran at a judge, and stabbed him in the neck, known as the Judge Limerick Incident. Rising tensions between the inner and outer rim, have lead to the growth of an insurrection group called Fracture, who use Precursor Monuments to augment elite soldiers. Such augmentation is Illegal in the Continuance, punishable by death. Unlike many other death sentences, the bodies of the augmented are taken to hidden research labs, for study. The current president Stewart Janus, has condemned the group sending increased forces to Arcadia Prime. Limerick Memorial Building After the Judge Limerick Incident, the once named Terranova Building was renamed, to honor the judge. The building holds every governing office, organization, and houses all on world officials. It holds for the Internal Investigation Organization (IIO), Peace Keeping Bureau (PKB), Economic Advocation Association (EAA), Public Revenue Service (PRS), and hundreds more. The third highest floor is dedicated to offices of Caucus, along with the Central Meeting Hall. Caucus Consisting of 628 members representing the people of all 314 provinces of the Terra Continuance, the delegates pass or deny incoming bills, proposed by the micro governance of each provinces. For bills exclusive to each province are pass or denied by Caucus, in the Central Meeting Hall, to ensure province compliance. The passed bills are passed onto the president to be rejected or denied. Bills are automatically passed to laws if they have a nine tenths majority vote. Many Caucus members live on Avalon, however a few live in estate stations that orbit Arcadia Internal Investigation Organization Put in charge of government investigation, the organization directly controls who can enter the Limerick Building. Despite running security for the building the IIO also monitors communications between organizations, and Caucus members. The Head of the IIO is always the President. Peace Keeping Bureau A centralized policing organization that spans multiple worlds with at least one headquarter on each colonized system except Ferona. The Head of the organization is voted in by Caucus. PKB units patrol the streets of Arcadia Prime, and remotely monitor Ring City through a series of cameras and automated drones. PKB units are equip to handle everything from basic arrests, to full riots. With adaptive armor, and required cyber enhancements, these units are practically Military grade. The average response time of a PKB unit is 5-10 minutes in urban areas, 20-30 in rural. Economic Advocation Association The EAA is in charge of the budgeting of the Terra Continuance, ensuring that proper funds go to all projects. The EAA is also in charge with relations between government funded companies such as Zephyr Secure Services, providing them with funding, permits, and contracts. Public Revenue Service The PRS is in charge of province funds and various taxes imposed on companies and citizens of the Terra Continuance. While companies that have on going contracts with the Continuance receive immense tax breaks, there are still millions of various sources of income the PRS manages. The PRS ensures that all taxes are paid in full on time, often dispatching PKB units to achieve this.